Breakthrough
by MikaUchiha
Summary: 'He was stuck there. The only problem was that he didn't know where "there" was, only that it would change everything for the better. Some way. Somehow.' What would happen if someone stopped the murder of the Uchiha clan? SasuOC NaruHina Future lemons. Rating will go up.
1. Such A Shy Girl

**Summary: 'He was stuck there. The only problem was that he didn't know where "there" was, only that it would change everything for the better. Some way. Somehow.' What would happen if someone stopped the murder of the Uchiha clan? SasuOC NaruHina**

**Yes, there will be an OC (actually several) and I'll try not to make her a Mary Sue. I created her to take the place of Sakura in some ways (though Sakura is still in here) and change to future for the better. She's powerful and (eventually) gains high status, but she doesn't take the place of Naruto and his awesomeness! XD She does have a weakness (actually several) so she isn't "unstoppable" and she actually starts out with a humble beginning similar to Naruto's.**

**All the other random OCs are there to give it balance and make it more complex. Don't worry about them. I'm sure you'll like this! Especially if you hated Danzo and how he made everyone suffer and be murdered and whatnot. Basically this is to vent my pent up anger since I don't have Narutard friends around me. :3**

**Now that I'm done with my rant, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! :( Just my OCs and the idea of the 'Master' or Goshujin.**

* * *

Quiet.

Shy.

She didn't utter a single word as her siblings talked rapidly all around her. Out of all six of them, she was the quietest. Afraid of even her own shadow and constantly behind her mother's legs, she was the smallest of the triplets, yet…she had a feeling.

There was talk about the Uchiha clan all throughout dinner between her parents, unknown to the others, but the smallest child had heard it loud and clear.

'_My dreams…'_

The name was somehow not new to her. Not one bit. It was repeated over and over on the silent lips of the dying in her dreams. Something too morbid for a girl her age to know. Especially for one so innocent. One so naive.

But there was a meaning behind it, she just knew it.

She waited patiently as her mother finished up the dishes in the sink. It was only a short while after the last dish had been put away and that she daintily tugged on the edge of her mother's skirt. A warm smile appeared on a tired face.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

The smaller figure chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of how to form her words.

"O-okaa-san? May I tell you something?"

Warm arms picked the child up and carried her to a quiet room, away from the chaos that was the rest of the Ishugashi clan.

"Speak away, my dear."

Small hands fiddled with the edge of a shirt, gathering enough courage to speak her heart.

"I-I have these dreams…about the Uchiha."

I curious look spread across the mother's face.

"What kind of dreams, Mika?"

A period a silence ensued that evoked more prodding from the taller figure.

"It's OK to tell me. You won't get in any trouble. C'mon. What's on your mind?"

The child looked up at the small smile on her mother's face, reassuring her, before she gave a small sigh and looked up at her mother.

"They all die. T-they're just…just killed without any _fair_ness."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mommy! You have to stop it! They're gonna kill them! I know it! I-I see it!"

She sobbed into her mother's chest, letting her delicate emotions seep out after being held in so long.

"Who kills them? Why?"

The entire story seemed unbelievable, improbable. Yet...how would a child of her age know of such things? A mother knows her children best and she could tell this wasn't just some made up story. It was something serious. Much more serious.

The child calmed down a bit and sat up straighter as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"S-stop Danzo."

* * *

An old man sat at his kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea. He relaxed in the chair and smiled before he placed the tea back down and sighed in contentment.

The tea cup cracked and his smile slipped.

'_That's a bad omen.'_

He shook his head and threw away the tea cup before returning to his seat and addressing the boy in front of him.

"You understand this is necessary, correct?"

The boy in front of him remained indifferent, pretending not to care, yet his emotions raged inside like a wild hurricane.

"If we let them all live, there would be rebellion in the village. We could even be looking at a Civil War, something that would make Konoha vulnerable to attack."

The boy's eyes didn't offer any reply but a blank stare, void of emotion. The horrid man in front of him just smiled.

"I take it we have an understanding…Itachi?"

A cold reply was heard from the boy, drained of all emotion necessary.

"Yes,"

The boy stood up straight from his kneeling position.

"Danzo-sama."

"Good. I want them all gone by tomorrow night."

Itachi turned around to leave.

"You," he paused for a moment, "You have my word."

* * *

**Will they get there in time to stop it, or will there be unnecessary bloodshed? Reviews will help you find out quicker! :D**

**Yes, it's short, but I just want this to be the introduction. I'm also quite tired since I've gone for a double update on Monsters. I am on vacation! XD Reviews get me motivated to work harder. I won't set a minimum, but I will promise to update faster if I get 10 or more! :D**


	2. Such A Sweet Boy

**Summary: 'He was stuck there. The only problem was that he didn't know where "there" was, only that it would change everything for the better. Some way. Somehow.' What would happen if someone stopped the murder of the Uchiha clan? SasuOC NaruHina**

**A/N: Just to clear things up, these things aren't happen simultaneously. They're about a week apart. Totally forgot to clear that up, but by the end of this chapter they start to happen right on top of each other. I plan on making this chapter pretty long. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

For the first time in weeks she slept peacefully through the night, not waking her sisters up once. There were no screams echoing through the village, no blood splattered on the walls, and no lifeless bodies littered about.

There was peace.

She huddled up closer to her sisters, the trio looking more alike than ever, as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, comfort surrounding her. Her serene face matched those beside her as the night waned into morning, oblivious to the plans being made.

"She was serious. I could see it in her eyes, Haru. We shouldn't brush this off."

A woman pleaded with her husband, head of the clan, searching for a way to push him into action.

"What do you expect me to do, Mirako? They're in a whole other village! It's none of our business."

A deep frown marred her features as she pushed forward.

"We can't let an injustice like _that_ happen. We'd be just as guilty."

The man turned his back towards her and sighed, his voice dropping down to a calmer level.

"How do you even know it's not just _another_ dream?"

"You and I know _damn_ well it's not! Remember all her other ones? Obaa-chan's death? The cat going missing? The well going dry? She has some sort of gift or power!"

The man's shoulder slacked in defeat. She had beaten him there. There was a pregnant pause.

"What do you expect me to do?"

He turned around to face her and she studied his face for a moment, thinking his question over.

"Send a squad over to stop it and hold those accountable to their crimes. Talk to the Tsuchikage. You know he won't stand for this."

The stern look on his wife's face kept him from backing down, so he grew a pair and silently slipped out of the house to see the Tsuchikage.

* * *

The wind swept his hair around his face as he made way to the main house, his steps slow and deliberate. He wanted to stay away from home as long as possible. Just the thought of what he was going to have to do had his heart hammering in his chest.

He stood in front of the front door, unsure if he could handle seeing their faces again. He deliberated sneaking in to get his stuff before hiding out in the forest all day only to be snapped out of his stupor by the door opening.

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke jumped into his surprised brother's arms, ecstatic to have him home.

'_Could I really do that to Sasuke…?'_

The younger of the two tugged on the elder's shirt, begging to be picked up. Itachi obliged and bent down to pull his mini-me into his arms. Sasuke laid his head on his shoulder and Itachi began to walk towards his room.

'_I love him more than anything, but if I didn't so it than the civil war that would break out could kill him. I…I really don't have a choice…'_

His mind was running a hundred miles an hour as he gently sat down on the bed, Sasuke in his arms.

'I have to do this for him, but no matter what…I know I can't…hurt him no matter how hard I try.'

Sasuke lifted his head up and gave a huge smile to his older brother.

"'tachi, teach me how to dougie!"

A smile slid onto his face as Itachi moved Sasuke off his lap and onto the bed.

"Dougie? What made you think of that?"

Large, innocent eyes looked up and him, full of hope and promise.

'_I never wanna see this fade…I want to keep him like this forever. Safe…happy…'_

"I heard a song on the radio while I was training today and I wanna know how to do it! It sounds like a cool jutsu!"

Itachi chucked at the innocence in his words.

"Sasuke,"

The boy's eyes were on him.

"The dougie is a dance."

Sasuke giggled, embarrassed by his childish thoughts.

"Oh! Is that why all the bitches love it? I thought it was a love jutsu or something. I was hoping I could use it on all those cootie girls and they would stop liking me so much. Like...reverse."

Itachi did his best to put a serious look on his face so that Sasuke would know he didn't approve of the use of the B word, but his expression was too priceless, too adorable and Itachi let loose a smile.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Don't use that language!"

Sasuke pouted, disappointed at being chided by his beloved brother.

"I'm sorry."

The older boy felt sorry for him and issued a standard poke on the forehead.

"It's alright, Sasuke, it's alright…"

It was then that Itachi realized that he was saying it more to himself than his little brother.

'_I'll always do what's best for you…Sasuke…'_

* * *

Slipping into the shadows of the dark night, they made their way in over the wall, unnoticed by the only two guards manning the main gate. Making their way to the large complex on the far side of the village, they split up, one team heading in a different direction to handle the perpetrator and the main group to locate their target.

"Target sighted. Wait for a command."

The group slid into position, unknown to the oblivious teen making his way into his district. He was dressed up in his ANBU outfit, katana in hand, preparing himself for what he was manipulated into thinking what he had to do. He was suddenly surprised when he was attacked on all sides by an unknown "enemy". He whipped around with his blade, taking a couple out easily.

"Watch out! He's well trained!"

Several attacked all at once, dodging his expertly, some getting mere nicks and scratches. A flurry of legs and arms was all that could be seen as the groups of expertly trained ninja started to get their asses handed to them by a thirteen year old boy.

It was all over in a matter of minutes, the Uchiha not quite up to par against the large group and already feeling guilty about what he was going to do. The leader of the team walked up slowly to Itachi, who was already cuffed and chained securely, stopping close enough for him to hear.

"You fought pretty well for someone your age."

The boy showed no reaction.

"Those at fault will be held accountable. There is no need for you to put up any fight or lie in any way. I expect you to comply."

The man paused as if to get a reply and Itachi nodded, eyes cast downward.

"I promise you, it's all over."

It was then that the tears that Itachi had been holding back, overflowed and fell to the ground.

Relief.

* * *

"Danzo, eh?"

The aforementioned man spun around, dropping his cup of tea to the ground in the process. A shatter was heard as a team on ninjas surrounded him. Seeing no way out, the man pulled a pill out of his pocket.

"Get him! He has a cyanide pill!"

They all lunged at once, the fastest one catching his hand and throwing the pill away. A look of pure terror spread on his face.

"It's time for you to pay for what you have done."

Danzo quickly spun around and kicked the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. He man a run for it in the midst of the smoke bombs he hastily threw down. A few nins saw through it and ran after him.

"Danzo has escaped. He's headed towards the Hokage tower."

The leader cursed under his breath.

'_We have to keep him away from the civilians…'_

A group began trailing after him while a part of the main group ran and tried to block him off ahead. Danzo began to realize he was trapped and panicked. They slowly blocked him in as he began to beg for his life.

"No! Please! I'm, I'm innocent! Don't do this! Please!"

The leader closed in on him and smirked.

"You're plan has come to an end."

A foot coming towards his face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

One of the ninja picked his body up and carried it to the Hokage Tower, being none too gentle with it along the way. They met up with the group responsible for Itachi before walking in to meet the Hokage.

He was an older man that went by the name of Sarutobi, wise in his years and deeply upset to hear about the plans being made behind his back to be rid of the Uchiha.

"This is very upsetting indeed, Ishugashi-san."

The man looked out his window at the sunrise, wind billowing around his Hokage garments.

"What I'm really curious about is how you came to know of this when you have never stepped inside of my village."

The leader, a man that went by the name Haru, stepped forward, drawing the attention of the elder.

"It's something that I will speak to you privately about later, amongst other things, but for now there are more pressing matters to discuss."

The old Hokage nodded.

"Very well then. Let's step into my conference room."

There was a long discussion on the events that were conspired that lasted long past the afternoon as well as confessions from the young teen. Interrogations on Danzo and several other council members followed into a daylong event in which the Hokage concluded their sentences.

"It seems that the council has not been very loyal with outright sneaking behind my back and going against my wishes, I charge them with treason. The penalty…"

Everyone held their breath.

"Death."

Mixed reactions came from all around the room.

"The Uchiha clan will be tried and punished for their crimes as necessary."

Another uproar filled the room, the Hokage not even batting an eye.

"And as for Itachi…"

All eyes turned to him, silence filling the room.

"He shall be debriefed, questioned, and sent home. It seems he was more the victim here. Besides, he's a mere child."

There were word of agreement all around the room as the Hokage began to instruct his ANBU to carry out the orders that were just decided. All the council members would be stabbed and killed while Danzo would be burned at the stake publicly as to warn the people of the crimes of treason.

Itachi held his head high as he was brought onward to be put in his holding cell, glad to have the heavy burden off his shoulders.

There was just one order left of business to be taken care of.

"Hokage-sama,"

Haru walked up the leader of the Leaf village right as everyone left the large room.

"I take it you still want to know as to how we knew all this?"

The Hokage nodded and Haru told the entire story. It was the beginning of a long legacy that soon to start.

* * *

The Uchiha clan was in an uproar. The leaders of the clan had been taken into custody and the entire clan was panicking.

Most of them had no idea what was going on. Children were screaming for their fathers and brothers. Wife cried anxiously for their guilty husbands.

It was utter turmoil.

ANBU surrounded the complex on sides, blocking anyone unauthorized from entering or leaving. The guilty were being put of trail and the innocent were to remain on lock down to prevent any rebellions or civil wars.

A small boy peered out the window, worried for his father and brother.

"Okasan, do you think they're coming back?"

His mother stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes to keep from breaking down. She knew all about the plans her husband had made and she was worried about what was happening to him. Her eldest son's disappearance wasn't helping much either. She had noticed he'd been acting strange recently and was worried about his safety.

"Of course, Sasuke."

She managed a weak smile as she looked over at her son.

"Please be a dear and help me with these dishes."

Sasuke eagerly ran over and grabbed a towel.

"Anything for you, okasan!"

Mikoto smiled.

"You're such a sweet boy, Sasuke-chan."

* * *

**Damn…that was long. Took me a while! I can say that I'm satisfied. I hope you enjoy! I think some hard earned reviews are in order! ;)**

**Also, I need some help with some spelling, like okasan and otasan and aniki and nisan and outou and whatnot. The Japanese stuff! That'd be much appreciated!**


	3. Such A Sad Story

**Summary: 'He was stuck there. The only problem was that he didn't know where "there" was, only that it would change everything for the better. Some way. Somehow.' What would happen if someone stopped the murder of the Uchiha clan? SasuOC NaruHina**

**A/N: There is a small time skip in this chapter. Nothing major, just going to speed things ahead to get to the really good part. Trust me. It's about to get a whole lot more interesting. (smirks)**

**WARNING: Horribly mean conversation and fluff. Have tissues ready.**

**Disclaimer: If only…**

**(six months later)**

* * *

Sasuke sat silently on his bed listening to his parents argue through his bedroom wall.

Today was the day that his brother would come home. No, not brother. His father wouldn't allow him to call Itachi that anymore. His brother had long since lost the favor of their father after he nearly went through with the annihilation of the entire clan.

It was exactly what his parents were fighting over.

"He's not my son anymore," the deep voice of his father whispered harshly.

"How could you say that? Just because he _almost_ did one wrong thing, you disowned him," his mother's equally harsh tone whispered in reply.

"He was going to murder us all, Mikoto. What do expect? To welcome him back with open arms and laugh it all off?"

A period of silence ensued, Mikoto thinking of a reply. Sasuke knew how bad it hurt her for his older brother to be locked up, to hear the cruel whispers of the rest of the clan. He could see the pain in her eyes everytime she looked at him, wishing he was Itachi.

It hurt him, but not as much as it hurt him to see his father smile at him, to pay attention to him and praise and train with him like he used to with Itachi. It was like whiplash to his heart, stinging his chest until he could hardly breathe.

He wanted his father's affection, but not this way. Not because of what happened. He longed to be in Itachi's shadow again, to have to prove himself to his father, his clan.

"He was manipulated, Fugaku. You know our Itachi would never do that."

He could almost feel the glare his father shot at his mother through the wall.

"He may be your Itachi," he began, staring her in the eyes, "but he's no son of mine."

His footsteps could be heard making his way to the front door.

"And he is no longer considered an Uchiha."

Sasuke could barely hear the front door shut, but it had the same effect as if he slammed it. His mother burst into tears and Sasuke crawled off his bed and ran into the kitchen to comfort his mother.

* * *

Itachi stared blankly at his father, locking all emotions deep inside. He has prepared himself for this moment for months, yet it never took away the sting of those words.

"You have been stripped of the Uchiha name."

It was worse than a slap across the cheek or even a stab in the stomach. It took everything he had in him not to break down and beg for mercy at his father's feet.

"Pack your shit and leave."

He had expected at much. It would've surprised him if he had been allowed to stay. No one would want their would-be murdered living among them. It was cause enough for a riot.

He picked himself up and made one last trip to his bedroom, the place where he grew up. His mother hugged him as he passed by and he let her cry on his shoulder before he reached up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, saying goodbye. She understood and let go, wiping any stray tears from her eyes.

"Please take care of yourself for me," she whispered, managing a small smile, "I love you. Always will."

He gave a small smile and continued on into his bedroom. He began to pack all his necessary things, leaving only some clothes, his weapons, and a few pictures behind. He was about to leave when Sasuke quietly came in his room.

"Nii-san, wait!"

Itachi stopped, turning around to face his little brother. They stared at each other for a little bit, Sasuke breaking the silence.

"Why, Itachi?"

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He grabbed Sasuke, holding him in his arms as he finally let the tears slip. He voiced surprisingly remained calm and he uttered his pent up words.

"I would never hurt Sasuke. I never will. I-I was going to do it all for you…all for you."

Sasuke buried is head further into the crook of Itachi's neck, letting lose all his pent up tears as well.

"I knew you wouldn't, Itachi, I knew you wouldn't."

Snot began to leak out his nose as the tears came faster, Itachi never letting go.

"I love you, Sasuke. Please…please be good for me. I'll explain it all one day, when you're stronger, then we'll meet again."

Sasuke kept a tight grip on Itachi as he began to pull away, the elder having to pry the tiny fingers off. Sasuke sat there sobbing as Itachi's words rang throughout his head.

"…_one day…"_

* * *

**Kinda short, but it was getting pretty emotional for me. I hope you had tissues.**

**Next chapter is another time skip to when everyone is a bit older and Itachi finds…something.**

**Teary reviews?  
**


End file.
